The Predator
The Predator is an extraterrestrial species with deadly advances and takes skulls as trophies. Bio The Predator was Personality Clothing, Technology and Armament Clothing and armor Yautja clothing and armor can be as varied as the physical appearance of Yautjta themselves and appears to be based largely on personal preference of the individual. Design changes can include tribal ornamentation on the forehead, different arrangements of armor plates and different colors/metals used for the individual armor pieces. Perhaps the most recognisable aspect of a Predator's armor is its Bio-Mask, the outward design of which can range from simple and utilitarian to elaborate and decorative. Michael Finch, Alex Litvak, Robert Rodriguez (writers) and Nimród Antal. Another common piece of Yautja clothing is a heated wire mesh undersuit with temperature control elements to help the Predator adapt to the harshest of cold environments.Other items, such as the metallic armor plates and bandoleers for weapons, including grenades, are applied over the top of this mesh. Wrist gauntlets provide a number of weapons, including retractable Wrist Blades and self-destruct explosives, as well as computerized control for many of the Predator's systems. Technology Yautja technology is distinctive in many respects, not least of which is its unusual combination of ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. However, despite the species' obvious technological prowess, including access to adaptive camouflage and plasma weaponry]], traditional, ancient weapons, such as blades, knives and spear, are still employed widely (and apparently considered by the Yautja as being more "honorable" than advanced technology). At least one Yautja weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any known element on the periodic table, and many devices have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of the acidic blood of Xenomorphs, an otherwise incredibly corrosive and destructive substance. With this said however, the Wrist Blades and chest armour of immature Young Blood, Yautja are still made of metal that is not resistant to Xenomorph blood; it seems such advanced armor must be "earned" through initiation rituals that first test the individual's prowess with more rudimentary and challenging equipment. Many of the Yatuja's tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey, while some aspects of their technology have been in use for millennia. Equipment *Cloaking Device: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and it is susceptible to the effects of an electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device have also been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. This device is rendered useless during Xenomorph Hunts owing to the Xenomorph's ability to "see" through its cloaking effects. *Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and the Language Translator, and records anything the Predator sees and hears so that it may be reviewed at a later date. *Wrist Gauntlet: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com and sometimes a Plasma Bolt or Power Punch Glove. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloaking Device, Self-Destruct Device, and even remotely pilot Predator vessels. *Medi-Kit: Predator hunters carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing wounds and various serums and other medical devices. Weapons *Wrist Blades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. *Scimitar: Essentially an enlarged singular Wrist Blade worn on the forearm. *Plasma Caster: A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. Generally aimed through the Predator's Bio-Mask, although there are exceptions. *Plasma Cannon: A hand-held version of the Plasma Caster. *Spear Gun: A projectile weapon that fires small metal spears, comparable to a traditional projectile firearm or crossbow. *Combi-Stick: A retractable spear that can be used either in hand-to-hand combat or as a thrown weapon. *Glaive: Similar to the Combi-Stick, this combat staff is fitted with a sizeable blade at each end, designed to slice through prey. *Maul: A heavy bladed weapon with a perpendicular handle, an arrangement similar to a police officer's nightstick. *Net Launcher: A handheld device capable of firing a wire net with enough force to pin a target to a wall. The net also features an automatic tightening mechanism designed to cause grievous wounds to the enclosed target. *Smart-Disc: A self-guiding discus-like cutting device. *Shuriken: Similar to the Smart-Disc, except considerably larger and fitted with several long, fan-like blades around its circumference. *Whip: A segmented bull whip capable of slicing targets in half with enough force. *Predator Mines|Mines]]: Predators utilize a variety of mines with varying trigger mechanisms and detonation effects in their Hunts. *Electro Staff: Trivia *The Predator made his first appearance in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose. *Despite haunting the riders, he normally targets Snowdrop. Category:VILLAINS Category:Hunters Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Laser Users Category:Knifemen Category:Aliens